


How i killed my killer…

by Hayden_247



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayden_247/pseuds/Hayden_247
Summary: Clementine kills the person who was supposed to kill her
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	How i killed my killer…

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something from Reddit… I figured it works as a short one shot as well

It was just a normal hunting trip out by myself… since I had a prosthetic leg I could handle myself. It was a pretty nice day to be outside, plenty of sunshine and clear skies.

As I was walking along looking for animals I heard someone… it was the Clem Killer and he was crazy, yelling out a bunch of shit against me and how he was gonna kill me too. This was the day he was gonna kill me so I was left with no choice. I pulled out my pistol and shot both of his knees. He fell to the ground as expected and I walked over to him… “Heh… how ironic the “Clem Killer” is now at the mercy of Clementine herself” I taunted him.

He was not happy with this as expected… and started going on about how I’m a murderer, destroy communities and how I should be killed. Of course, I wasn’t putting up with this and I pulled out my knife “The only killer of me possible is myself and I can promise you that ain’t happening” 

I put the knife to his throat and that look on his face when he finally realised his fate… I slit his throat after letting him take that in for a few seconds. Surely getting killed by the one you’re supposed to be the killer of is one hell of a feeling.

I muttered to myself “He’s dead… I actually did it… I killed the Clem Killer.” 

Of course, there was something I had to get done and over with. I stabbed his head so he wouldn’t turn. No one deserves to be a walker even my supposed “killer” I looted him and went on my way. I still had a hunting trip to get back to.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted with Clementine’s consent


End file.
